Magic Kaito 1412: Sexual Harassment Maybe?
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Prompt 53: Hakuba believes Kaito is KID and takes harassment to a whole new level. The problem? Kaito isn't Kaitou KID.


ONE-SHOT:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, so this is a prompt from LiveJournal By: kirin_saga-san. I am doing a bunch of them from this lovely soul so keep an eye out for them._

 _Prompt 53: Hakuba believes Kaito is KID and takes harassment to a whole new level. The problem? Kaito isn't Kaitou KID._

 _So, this one took a slightly more emotional hurt/comfort turn and I wasn't actually planning that it just happened…. Sorry. ANYWAY! Consider this a late birthday present to kirin_saga-san._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Day 1: Monday, Dec. 4, 2016: 11:00 am:

Saguru Hakuba looked at the raven haired teen in front of him as the teacher droned on and on about some sort of exchange program.

' _He's KID…'_ He grumbled to himself mentally. ' _But, how do I prove it?'_

After a few moments of thinking, the bell rang and he stood up, plan in mind, he walked towards the younger teen.

Aoko, laughing happily at a joke, looked up from her place seated next to Kaito, blue eyes confused as she stared at Hakuba, who continued walking towards the young magician. Kaito, looked up at the detective who stopped in front of him blank faced as he looked down at the pale teen.

"Yes?" Kaito asked, his head tilted with inquiry.

Hakuba's hands shot out and landed on Kaito's small hips making the violet eyed teen jump, squeak and flush.

"W-What the hell are you doing Hakuba?" the red-faced boy gawked at the teen who hummed in thought.

"Your waist is only a bit smaller…" the english high school detective murmured quietly.

"Smaller than what?" the flustered magician stuttered.

"Then again," Hakuba continued on thoughtfully. "It could be layers of clothes."

The magician could only stare on in red faced shock, as the brit walked away scribbling something down into his little notepad.

The next day, Hakuba woke up with glittery pink hair.

* * *

Day 2: Tuesday, Dec. 5, 2016: 12:00 pm:

Kaito still a bit miffed from yesterday, sat at a desk… 5 seats away from Hakuba, eating his bento calmly.

' _How can I figure out a way to prove he's Kaitou KID?'_ the blonde thought staring at his own untouched food.

"Hakuba-kun!" Aoko shouted slamming her hands on the desk. "I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now!"

The detective looked over at the female, hazel eyed gaze still trapped in a far away land of thought. She pouted at him arms crossed over her chest in a irritated manner.

"I said," She huffed. "Why have you been watching Kaito like that the whole class period?"

The brit stopped to think about an appropriate answer.

"Because he's KID…" He answered simply. Aoko stared at him, confusion settling onto her innocent face before her face twisted angrily.

"No, he's not." She defended angrily glaring at the other with a fiery rage. "He's Kaito Kuroba, my best friend. Kaitou KID is nothing but, a criminal who's a thorn in my father's side."

Biting his lip, Hakuba stared at the girl, suddenly standing up, he dragged her towards the magician.

"Hakuba-kun-" She whined. "What are you doing?"

Kaito looked up, eyebrow raised in silent question as he stared at the duo in front of him, indigo eyes calculating everything the brit did. Hakuba, on the other hand, gave no indication or heed to the others pointed look. Instead, he grabbed the hand not holding the bento and held it gently in his much larger hands.

The boy's face turned a light red at the contact. Ignoring the squeak of protest, he ran the pad of his thumb over the pale appendage.

' _Hmm… his hands are soft.'_ He thought, as he continued rubbing it absentmindedly. ' _As if he's never handled a weapon or hands on work of any kind…'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when, a hand smacked him hard enough to have his ears ringing for days. Looking over, he discovered it was because Kaito had just slapped him.

"Stop touching me damnit!" The irritated magician grounded out, pulling his hand away and stomping out of the room, Aoko trailing behind him. Hakuba, just walked off, scribbling notes down.

* * *

Day 3: Wednesday, Dec. 6, 2016: 4:00 pm:

They're all seated in Kaito's room, in the Kuroba household after school.

"Ahh!" Kaito sighed as he placed his head onto his crossed arms. "This is too easy!"

The other two teens stared at the messy haired teen with two very different expressions. Hakuba had a look saying he agreed, while Aoko had a face of anger and indignation.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the IQ of a genius!" She cried out slamming her fist on the kotatsu as the wind howled on outside. "Man, I hate the fact midterms are rearing their ugly heads so fast."

The other two decided it was smart, to remain quiet and continue doing their homework. Hakuba's mind began to wander as he stared at the two at the kotatsu with him. Without thinking, he grabbed Kaito's left leg and began feeling around the others calf. Kaito's face broke from one of concentration to one of angry embarrassment.

"Hakuba… What. The. Hell?" The magician growled.

"Hm… if you were KID, I suppose you'd need a lot more calf muscle than what you have." Hakuba murmured, writing down more notes once more.

"Hakuba-kun," Aoko started as she rubbed her temples. "When are you going to give up on this ridiculous theory?"

Hakuba shook his head furiously at the thought of giving up.

"Never. I know it's him." the brit said. "I just need proof. Solid evidence proves everything."

Heaving a huge sigh, Kaito stood up and over his childhood friend and his accuser. Shaking his head, he muttered something under his breath.

"Hakuba." He said at last. "Get out."

And, the brit wasn't allowed back for a month.

* * *

Day 4: Thursday, Dec. 7, 2016: 3:00 pm:

The trio were now walking home from a day of school, while discussing how they were going to spend their day after homework was done and out of the way.

"Maybe you'll do a heist or something." Hakuba said, though they all knew it was more of an accusation than an actual joke.

"Or," the messy haired teen corrected, opting to flip the other the bird than give a real acknowledgment to the accusation. "I could go over to Aoko's and hang with her like we planned."

"Yeah, don't forget the snacks." Aoko chimed in playfully. "Pity food for when I whoop your butt in video games."

"You're on." He challenged grinning idiotically. "Pokken Tournament or Smash 4?" The two continued to talk and laugh walking on, not noticing Hakuba stop to think for a moment.

"What are your sizes Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba suddenly questioned the slightly younger male, causing the other two to pause in their steps and turn to look at him.

"Huh?" Kaito stopped in his discussion to look at the british detective with confused indigo eyes. "Okay, you've said some rude things before, hell you've asked some weird questions but-"

"Why do you wanna know?" Aoko snapped cutting Kaito off, hands on her hips and a glare at the edge of her eyes, lips pulled from sunny smile to stormy frown.

"Just for a kind of Christmas present?" He tried weakly smiling at the two, only to met with similar deadpan stares, making him give a nervous chuckle.

"Whatever." Kaito shrugged. "I don't care. I'm a male's small."

Hakuba's eyebrows shot into his hairline at that statement. That definitely threw him off. KID was at least a medium, large begin the maximum but, a small? _That_ threw him into a new loop. He went back to thinking of different answers for this newfound development. Absentmindedly, he waved the two off when he turned to leave.

* * *

Day 5: Friday Dec. 8, 2016: 11:00 AM:

Hakuba never considered what he was doing as sexual harassment. No, seriously he believed that what he was doing was for the better good. And, he would continue to hold onto that even as he was going through another classmate's belongings at that moment.

' _There has to be something that can prove he's KID…'_ He thought going through the items furiously. Just as the thought left his mind, a picture fell out of Kaito's bag. Picking it up, he reeled back in shock as he saw a young Kaito in the arms of a man in a magician get-up, both smiling as they looked at one another rather than the camera. ' _Who is this? It's certainly not Nakamori-keibu…'_

Looking the photo over, he noticed it was pretty old, the wear and tear on it was proof of that alone. He heard the classroom door open, and looked up just in time to see Kaito come in, a cheery step in his walk and happy atmosphere around his practically glowing body.

The smaller male looked over at the detective currently rifling through his items. His indigo eyes trailed over to the photo being held by the brit and everything changed in that moment. Anger flashed through his eyes before the younger teen was jumping at the englishman. Hakuba's eyes widened slightly before he fell back with a startled yell.

"Why do you do this?" He heard the other growl out as they tumbled onto the floor and around bumping into desks every now and then. Soon, he was pinned down by an angry magician. He squirmed and bucked to try and throw the other off but, to no avail. Anger, apparently, gave the smaller teen the strength to hold the tall half brit down.

' _This is it…'_ He thought squeezing his eyes shut as he braced himself for the oncoming blow. ' _My wish to find the identity of KID, ends here because, my only suspects going to beat me senseless…'_

Instead of a punch, he was shocked to feel a wet drop hit his cheek. Soon, it felt like a whole torrent of small droplets of liquid were hitting his face all over. The classroom door was opened once again, and he distinctly heard Aoko's cry of Kaito's name as the magician above him began to give silent sobs, his well-kept poker face broken so easily as if it was child's play. He frowned at the glare thrown at him by Aoko who was leading the magician out. Looking down in thought, he caught sight of the old photo again. Picking it up carefully, he flashed it into the sun gently.

' _This picture set him off…'_ He thought, tilting his head in thought. ' _But, why?'_

The man and the child seemed genuinely happy. So, why did this bring that side of Kaito out? How did it break the poker face crafted so much better than his own? He'd look into it, even if it's considered an invasion of privacy or harassment to some sort of degree.

* * *

Day 6: Saturday Dec. 9, 2016: 9:00 AM:

Hakuba walked up to the door with a confident look on his face, as if he wasn't about to interrogate the task force chief. Knocking on the door with all the confidence he could muster, the door opened to reveal the KID task force leader in his casual wear of a white button up shirt and blue jeans.

"Hakuba-kun?" Nakamori-keibu said, eyes wide in surprise as they gazed at the brit, who was also in casual attire. "What are you doing here, son?"

He blond teen adjusted his own button up shirt before putting his anxious hands in the pockets of her slacks.

"I came to ask you a few questions about Kuroba-kun." Hakuba stated, feeling about as confident as a mouse in front of a cat. The inspector could only blink as he comprehended what the brit said in his morning clogged mind.

"Ah," He started, sighing deeply through his nose. "I guess it's okay."

"So," The inspector began, sitting down at a table and offering him a cup of tea. "What do you need Hakuba-kun?"

"Well, I found this picture a few days ago…" He lifted the old picture gently to show to the inspector. "Do you mind explaining who's the man in the picture with Kuroba-kun?"

The older man stared at the photo before his eyes turned from confusion to a soft sadness and a small fond smile graced his features.

"That's his father." He stated simply, leaning back to rub at his chin. "The Great Kuroba Toichi. Kaito-kun used to brag about him all the time before he…"

"Before he…?" Hakuba prompted as patiently as he could. Who could blame him? He was so close to finding out the truth to this situation.

"He died…" Nakamori-keibu finally finished, voice grave and barely above a whisper. "After that, everything changed. That event broke Kaito-kun…"

Hakuba wrote down notes concerning anything he considered important facts. This might help him find out who the true Kaitou KID is, even if it isn't Kuroba Kaito.

"And, how did things change?" Hakuba asked after a moment, in his eyes Kaito didn't look broken at all. He seemed perfectly happy and normal.

"He just clammed up one day." Nakamori said sighing tiredly at the thoughts running through his head probably. "I didn't understand him anymore."

Hakuba decided to leave with those notes and thoughts in mind. Feeling more like he was intruding than invited anymore, he quickly made his exit.

* * *

Day 7: Sunday, Dec. 10, 2016: 10:00 PM:

Hakuba sighed as he ate another piece of popcorn as Kaito snorted something quietly under his breath while finishing his homework. Hakuba felt irritation rub at his skin the wrong way at the way things seemed.

' _This isn't a date, this is a stakeout.'_ He thought, mentally berating himself for such thoughts. He was a detective, Kaito was most likely the KID. They were both of the male species, which had to be wrong in some shape or form.

"Oi, Hakuba!" The brit was yanked out of his thoughts by an irritated magician shaking his arms roughly. "Are you listening?" Blinking, his gaze slid to over to the smaller male, who was pouting at him.

"I'm sorry, Kuroba-kun." He apologized sincerely. "What did you say?"

"I said, what's the real reason you called me to your house." The younger male huffed crossing his arms.

"..." The detective blinked once more before, sighing softly. "Tonight KID planned a heist, so I'm trying to find out how do you plan on how you're going to get to the heist without me finding out it's truly you."

There! He confessed to it. Looking at the magician, he wished he hadn't said anything. The betrayed look in the others eyes as he glared at the blond brit, made him wanna die. The detective flinched at the fire burning in the indigo eyes, it hurt to be looked at like that. It almost physically hurt.

"Kuroba-kun…" He attempted to try and soothe the magician only to be shakily slapped away.

"Don't touch me…!" Kaito hissed flinching even further away. "Why can't you give up? KID's heist ended hours ago!"

At this statement, Hakuba's head whipped around to look at the clock hung on the wall in the dining room. It was officially 11:00 PM now, KID's heist had been planned from 10:30 PM. And Kaito, hadn't left the room or his sight once. Which meant-

"You're not KID…"

"I've been saying that the whole time!" The indigo eyed teen snapped back. "And, now you can stop watching me like a wanted criminal and attempt to-"

The sentence quickly broke off into a surprised noise as a pair of lips crashed onto his own. Indigo eyes slammed shut as the kiss deepened even more. When the need for air began to nip at the two teens, they pulled apart panting lightly.

"I do love you as a person," Hakuba stated. "More than you think…"

The taller of the two leaned forward so their foreheads touched and pecked the other's nose gently. Kaito followed his example leaning over to kiss the other's lips again happily.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Tis Done. Wait until the next one. Liked it? Please Comment. Loved it? Comment and Favorite. Want more? Follow/Subscribe to me._


End file.
